Jarvan IV/Ability Details
Abilities % of their current health as bonus physical damage (max 400 damage). This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. |innatedetail = Martial Cadence is a passive ability that causes Jarvan's autoattacks to deal additional physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's current health. Martial Cadence's effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. * Martial Cadence does not pop spell shields. * Martial Cadence does not damage . * Martial Cadence is an on-hit effect and it will not be applied if the attack is negated by , , , or blinds. * Martial Cadence will not proc lifesteal. |firstname = Dragon Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Jarvan IV extends his lance, dealing physical damage and lowering the armor of all enemies in its path for 3 seconds. If it contacts his standard it will pull Jarvan IV to its location, knocking up enemies in his path. *'Range:' 770 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Dragon Strike is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals physical damage and lowers the armor of all enemies hit. Additionally, if Dragon Strike contacts Jarvan's , it will pull him to it, knocking up enemies hit. * Dragon Strike has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before activation. * Dragon Strike can hit and affect stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. * Dragon Strike can be used to dash to Jarvan's while immobilized, but he will still be immobilized when he arrives. * Jarvan IV is immune to disables while in flight from the flag-pull. |secondname = Golden Aegis |secondinfo = (Active): Jarvan IV forges a shield for 5 seconds, which slows surrounding enemies for 2 seconds upon activation. The shield has more health for every enemy champion nearby when activating. *'Cost:' 65 mana *'Diameter of AoE:' 600 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Golden Aegis is a self-targeted ability that grants Jarvan an absorption shield. The shield strength is determined by the number of enemy champions surrounding Jarvan upon activation. Upon cast Jarvan also slows all enemy units in a point blank area of effect around himself. * Golden Aegis does not proc . * Golden Aegis pops spell shields. * Golden Aegis' slow will be negated by . |thirdname = Demacian Standard |thirdinfo = (Passive): Grants Jarvan bonus attack speed and armor. (Active): Jarvan IV throws a Demacian flag to a nearby area, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area and granting his passive bonus to nearby allies and again to himself for 8 seconds. *'Cost:' 55 mana *'Cooldown:' 13 seconds *'Range to Center:' 830 *'Diameter of Damage AoE:' *'Diameter of Buff AoE:' |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Demacian Standard passively increases Jarvan's attack speed and armor. When activated, Demacian Standard is a ground targeted area of effect ability what will place Jarvan's Standard at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemy units in a small area around it upon impact. While the Standard is in place, it will grant the passive bonuses to allied units near it. * Demacian Standard grants vision of its location, similarly to a . * The Standard can be targeted by . * Demacian Standard is immediately activated upon cast, but there will be a brief delay (0.2s) before the Standard hits the ground. |ultiname = Cataclysm |ultiinfo = (Active): Jarvan IV heroically leaps to an enemy champion, dealing physical damage and creating a circle of impassable terrain around them for a 3.5 second duration. Jarvan IV can destroy the impassable terrain by activating this again. *'Range:' 650 *'Diameter of Wall AoE:' 300 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Cataclysm is a targeted dash ability that causes Jarvan to leap onto the targeted enemy, dealing physical damage upon arrival. Additionally, Cataclysm creates a ring of impassable terrain around the target for up to 3.5 seconds. Jarvan, the target and any units that were close to the target will be inside the ring. Jarvan can destroy the ring of terrain by activating the ability again. * Cataclysm will pop spell shields, negating the damage. * Cataclysm's ring of terrain can be crossed in the same ways as other walls with , blinks or dashes. ** There is currently an issue that allows champions using to pass through the ring created by Cataclysm. *When Jarvan jumps and the target uses before he lands, Jarvan still lands on the original area where the target was, dealing damage but the terraforming only appears around Jarvan. As a result, the target is not bound inside the ring. **''No longer possible'' Because Jarvan to jumps to a target, not to a location, he will jump great distances if the target uses or at the right moment. * Cataclysm has a brief channel duration dependent on the distance traveled while Jarvan is leaping to the target he is immune to crowd control. * Cataclysm's ring of terrain is not considered impassable terrain for the purposes of conditional stuns like or . }} References Category:Jarvan IV Ability Details Category:Interrupt Champion Category:Champion Ability Details